Mr Wonderful
by timeisrunningout
Summary: TenTen was attracted to Neji since the first time they met. He was her Mr. Wonderful. !NejiTenTen! !Songfic!


_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me_

I was really anxious that day. Why? Easy, it was the day our sensei was going to separate us into teams of three members. 

I wasn't a very sociable girl. I just had a friend I had lunch with, and I talked a little to everyone else. The one I talked the most was Lee. He was a really nice boy, even though no one else liked him much. The only one I had never talked to was Hyuga Neji. 

He was very closed and mysterious. My mom told me he had a lot of problems and I even tried asking him, but he would ignore me. And I was quite a shy girl, it was really hard for me to even ask. 

That much suspense made me fall in love with him. Neji-kun was a big mystery and I wanted to solve, no matter how. 

So, that day, our sensei started announcing our teams. I crossed my fingers to be on Neji's team, and when sensei announced Team 13... 

"TenTen, Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji, are Team 13, Gai-sensei's team." 

That would be the 3rd best day of my life: I was in Neji-kun's team. 

_Hold me  
I wanna feel your arms around me  
Oh na na oh na na  
Kiss me  
Cos only you can make me happy  
Oh na na na_

On the next day we met our sensei, Gai. He was a really strange guy. But I liked him! It was fun to argue with him sometimes because he was almost like a boy my age. Lee and Gai-sensei were getting along really well, also. But Neji was still very closed. 

A few weeks later we where almost inseparable. Lee and I, that is. Neji was with us on our missions, but as soon as they were over he went somewhere else. 

One day, I decided to follow him. Until I found out he went to the forest close to the village to train. I watched him for a long time, when it was almost 8 PM he stopped and turned to the direction of the bushes I was hidden in. 

"It's late, you should go home." he said. 

"What? You knew I was here?" I asked, surprised. 

"Of course. I can see anything around me." Neji-kun answered. 

"That's pretty cool. But I doubt you could beat my weapons." 

Actually, he could easily beat me because he was so great. He was the perhaps the strongest genin of our year, and one day I was sure he would be the strongest to the village, and then of all villages! 

"Try beating me, then." he challenged. 

_Oh na na heya heya, oh Mr. Wonderful  
Oh na na heya heya, are you for real  
Oh na na heya heya, it's not impossible  
Oh na na heya heya, oha oha oh_

I jumped of the bushes I threw eight kunais, he easily dodged. Then more eight kunais, with eight shurikens... he dodged. And Neji-kun kept dodging until I got a little closer and threw a single shuriken. Neji-kun didn't see it coming. Instead, he was preparing an attack. 

Conclusion: I hit him with a shuriken on the shoulder and he punched my stomach. He fell backwards and I fell on top of him. 

"Ouch..." I muttered, and sat up. 

"Hey, would you mind?" he asked. 

Just then I noticed I was sitting on his stomach. I quickly got up, massaging my own stomach as I did that. I looked down and saw he was trying to take the shuriken out of his shoulder. 

"Sorry...I didn't mean to." I said, kneeling beside him and taking off the shuriken myself. 

"How do you do that without hurting?" Neji-kun asked, as I took my handkerchief off my pocket and put it on his wound. 

"Well, when you deal with weapons you have to know everything about them. Even how to take them off your skin." I said, slightly blushing. 

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me_

I helped Neji-kun get up and then he looked at me with a worried expression. He saw I had one of my hands on my stomach. 

"Let me see." he lowered his head to examine my stomach. "So I hit the wrong spot." 

"Is that bad?" I questioned. 

"I didn't mean to really hit one of your chakra holes." he answered. He gently hit my stomach... the pain was gone. And I was blushing even more. "There. I'm glad I didn't hit it hard." 

"A-Arigato." I said 

We went back to the village. Neji-kun walked with me until my house. 

"Well, my house is here. Would you mind coming in? I-I want to take a look at your wound. I have a medicine to make it heal quicker." I said, looking down to my feet and blushing once more. 

I was almost sure he would refuse but... 

"Thanks." he said._  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me_

My parents where out, working. They used to be anbus, but after my mom was seriously hurt in battle they never worked as anbus. My mom trained me, though. 

Neji-kun sat on a chair on the kitchen and I got everything I needed. I sat beside him and removed my handkerchief. It wasn't a deep wound, thankfuly. 

"You're very strong, Neji-kun." I said, cleaning the wound. Neji-kun slightly jumped. 

"Not enough." he said, as an answer. 

"Well, I guess you'd just have to train a little bit more, ne?" 

"But I never have good opponents with techniques that could actually be a challenge to me." he explained. 

"Lee-kun could train with you." I pointed out, putting some medicine on the wound. I put a gauze over it and finished. 

"No, not Lee. His attacks are too weak." Neji said, getting to his feet. "Besides, I don't like him enough. 

"Then... who?" I asked. 

"You." _  
  
Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me  
Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me  
Oh na na heya heya, a miracle to me_

"What?!" I exclaimed, and got up quickly. 

"Yes. I like you, and you can help me train." he said. "You could be with me all the time." 

I blushed. Why would someone like Neji-kun want me to be with him always? I did not understand. 

"But... Neji-kun... why would you like to be with me?" I asked. My knees could barely hold the rest of my body. I was almost falling on the floor. 

"I like you... very much." he explained, getting closer to me. 

He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Our lips met seconds later. That kiss was the most wonderful thing in the whole world. I was feeling really warm and safe when we parted. 

"I really like you." Neji muttered. 

"I like you too, Neji-kun..." 

_  
A miracle to me..._

__

**FIN  
_____________________________________________**  
  
**A/N:** Since I've starter writing a Draco/Luna fic I could not stop writing about odd couples. Some of the ones I wrote were a complete failure, that's one of the reasons I didn't put them on ff.net (the other reason is: they were too odd. ~.~). I happened to like this one, though. Well, why would it go wrong? This song fits most of the couples after all. :P 

I hope you liked and... SUPPORT MORE NEJI/TENTEN FICS ON FF.NET!! xD 

And review, ok? You'll get a cookie if you do!! ^.^ 

**10/25/2003**


End file.
